An Early New Year's Surprise
by LoveInHumorAndRomance
Summary: Beastboy gets Raven a suprise on New Years. Will she like it? Will they get together?  Comment and help me? IN PROGRESS! BBxRae Forever!


Chapter 1: Beastboy's Crush, and Presents 

"Arg!" Beastboy groans, falling back on his bed. It was December 30th, a day before New Year's Eve, two before 2012. This meant for the annual Teen Titan's New Years Party. Every Titan was required to attend and to bring a gift for every teen in their section. So, Robin the Boy Wonder, Starfire, the Tameranien Alien, and Cyborg, the incredible half-man half-robot went to the Jump City Mall to get their last minute presents. Leaving the young changeling alone to think with no other than Raven, the young and beautiful half-demon empath. The pale teen was currently on the roof, meditating.

Earlier that morning Robin had asked the two Titans if they wanted to come as well. Raven denied politely saying she had already gotten her presents and wished to not journey in the teen invaded, crowed, loud place no other than Jump City Mall.

Beastboy had rejected the offer as well, for he too had gotten all his presents. For Starfire, an American Cookbook with recipies of how to make tofu chicken and other vegetarian meals as well as meat servings and deserts. He figured then she wouldn't make her usual glob-y Tameranien dish or "Jell-O." For Cyborg, the newest video game, Mega Racers III! Beastboy got this for Cyborg's use, and well as his and Robin's. He could already imagine Cyborg and himself, racing to beat each others high scores. Beastboy got Robin 20 of the new and reusable ice freeze bird-a-rangs. Since the battle against Plasmas, Robin had used the bird-a-rangs to try to stop the villain, only to find that Plasmas had only consumed and destroyed the bird-a-rangs. Robin would very much enjoy his gift.

Raven had been a little more difficult. For she didn't enjoy cooking or video games or even bird-a-rangs. All she did was fight crime, meditate, read, and drink her herbal tea. Beastboy had a _major_ crush on Raven ever since Tokyo. He had forgotten completely about Terra and had his heart and mind set on Raven. They had their moments too. Like Christmas Eve's snowball fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Come on Rae! Just one game," Beastboy pleaded._ _"Then I promise you can go back to reading"_

_Raven looked up from her book with a glare in her eyes. "First off, it's Raven. Is it so hard to add an extra syllable? Second, what on Azar would make you think I would want to join a snowball fight?"_

"_Awww! Please Rae…" she raised an eyebrow at him "ven!" Beastboy added, hoping he had not upset her, he continued "Plus, this is a freebee to pelt me with snowballs!" the changeling prayed that would get his crush to agree._

_The empath shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know Beastboy…"_

_The green teen looked sad, thinking she would never come and hang out with him. Then, he had an idea. "Fine. Okay Rae. You leave me no other choice," and with that, he changed. Beastboy was now a small green kitten on the empath's lap._

"_Meow…" Beastboy put his best kitty eyes and puppy dog face. Raven looked down and groaned. Beastboy stared at Raven as she closed her eyes and looked away, biting her lip. After a while of waiting the empath's head turned to a downward direction and her right eye opened a tiny bit, hoping that the changeling has given up and looked away. She saw a flash of emerald and closed her eye yet again._

"_Beastboy, you know that is not going to work on me," hoping her lie will cover it. No response. Raven looked down to see if the changeling had left or not. Big mistake. What she saw was two big emerald eyes staring up at her with love and hope. Raven stared back, trying to break the trance that this one kitten had on her. "Okay Beastboy. I'll play one game. One. Just, stop with the eyes, okay?"_

_The green kitten jumped from Raven's lap and changed back into the persuasive teen, otherwise known as Beastboy. _

"_Boo-yah!" The teen did a fist punch and danced around. "You'll have a great time, Rae! I promise!" he yelled as he took her hand and led her off._

~~~~~~~~~~~_End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~_


End file.
